The Adventures of Josh Da Hedgehog - Chapter 15 - The Center Of Attention
The following night from the previous episode, Katy is walking home by herself until she finds something on the ground. It is a shiny cyan gem. Upon seeing this, she considers herself lucky, picks it up, puts it in her pocket, and walks the rest of the way home. What she does not know is that it is the fifth chaos emerald. The next morning, Katy decides to take the chaos emerald with her through town. She puts it in her pocket. Later, as she is walking through town, she greets Josh, Parappa, PJ, and Sunny. PaRappa asks her if she could join them in a volleyball game at the beach, but Katy tells them she is on an errand. Meanwhile, in Gaster’s Hideout, Clockwerk tells the location of the fifth chaos emerald to Gaster and Gruber. He tells them that it is being held by Katy Kat. Gaster believes that it is going to be very hard to take it from her, so he decides to take her with it. At the beach, Josh, Parappa, PJ and Sunny are having fun playing volleyball. Also, because of his speed, Josh is being an awesome volleyball player. Though he is a bit too awesome because he accidentally hits the ball into the ocean. Good thing they have a spare. Meanwhile, Katy comes out of a store, wearing a wedding dress. She tells herself that when her friends see her, they will be amazed. She goes to the beach. But when she gets there, she doesn’t see them. She wonders where they went. Josh, PaRappa, PJ, and Sunny are now at the bowling alley. They are all having fun. Though Josh accidentally rolls instead when trying to roll the ball, and he makes a strike! When he comes out of where the bowling balls come out, Parappa, PJ, and Sunny laugh, and Josh starts to laugh, too. Meanwhile, Gaster and Gruber are driving a very large submarine. They arrive at one of the shores in Parappa Town, and a big door opens on the hull, and a Heavy Lobster comes out. It begins to look for Katy. Katy, feeling pretty concerned, is looking for her friends. Suddenly, some people are looking at her, and they are asking her who she is going to marry. Katy becomes angry, and tells them that she is not marrying anyone. She runs into an alley. Katy stands next to a wall, and takes a deep breath. But when she looks behind her, she is surprised! It is the Heavy Lobster. Josh, PaRappa, PJ, and Sunny are walking through town. Sunny wonders what they will do now. Suddenly, they hear a scream. Parappa knows it is from Katy. Then, they see something zoom. It is the Heavy Lobster, with Katy in its claw, crying for help. Josh chases after the Heavy Lobster. When it makes it back to the sub, and is just about get in, Josh confronts it and tells it to put Katy down. But the Heavy Lobster prevails, and punchs Josh in the face. Then it gets away in the sub. Josh manages to go on an underwater pursuit. Parappa wants to join him, and he lets him. Josh grabs Parappa by the hand and dives underwater. The high-speed water chase is on! Josh is zooming underwater, still holding Parappa by the hand. The chase lasts for like five minutes. Parappa is suffering through it because he cannot breath underwater, but strangely, Josh can. When they enter the sub, they get surrounded by guard bots. The duo may be outnumbered, but they turn them to scrap. They begin to find Katy. They have to avoid some traps, though. The two find her locked up in a cage, sobbing. Parappa tells her that he and Josh are here to rescue her. Katy hears them and tells them to get her out. But before they can get her out of the cage, the Heavy Lobster shows up, and the duo proceed to fight it. After the battle, they get her out of the cage. Katy thanks them for rescuing her, and she almost forgets about showing them the gem she found, and she gives it to them as well. Josh tells her that it’s the fifth chaos emerald. Though the two are amazed by her dress. They leave the sub, and when Gaster and Gruber get totally upset when they see that Katy is out of the cage. Most importantly, though, they no longer have the chaos emerald. Back at the beach, Josh, Parappa, PJ, Sunny, and now Katy are playing volleyball. Now here's a little gallery I made! Katymeetsheavylobsterpart1.png|Katy encounters Heavy Lobster! Katymeetsheavylobsterpart2.png|Katy is freaked out by Heavy Lobster! Somebodysavekaty.png|Katy is being taken away! Katylockedup.png|Poor Katy, locked up in a cage! Parappaandjoshvsheavylobster.png|Josh and Parappa get ready to fight Heavy Lobster! Katyisfreed.png|Katy is freed. PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THIS PAGE!!! Category:Videos Category:Awesome Videos Category:Youtube Poops